Excessive Effects
Excessive Effects 'is a case featured in ''"Criminal Case" as the first case on the Cosmos Chase and first overall case, and the first to take place in Eurasia. Plot On the player's first day as a Homicide Detective for the COSMOS Agency, they are tasked with meeting Chief Kravchenko, where he explains COSMOS's goals and the current state of Eurasia. The player eventually meets Anastasiya for a get-along party at the cafeteria, although after arriving on the local, they encounter the fellow scientist Askel Gudbran apparently "sleeping" on a nearby table, after checking, it's revealed that he's dead. After the corpse analysis which was revealed to contain an '''excessive amount of Advil, a with a bill with an red substance on it, and investigating Annushka Gennadiya after her presence on the murder scene but declining any knowledge of the victim, the team reaches to Snezhana Rosa, lead chief of the "COSMOS-B" sub-section to question about Askel's sudden death, leading to an investigation at COSMOS-B lab, where some victims items could be found and analysed, an address card was found on his wallet, which led to a Management Consulting firm, where owner Ruslan Stanislav was questioned about the crime and revealed Askel was a previous worker on his Management Consulting, a laptop was also found within Askel belongings. After everything was tided up, the team was told of a Massive Hate Speech Parade was heading to COSMOS-B's lab. Eventually it was stopped and a storm started brewing, the team decided to investigate the Streets where more pieces of evidence could be found, a phone belonging to Snezhana Rosa, and an autographed photo of the victim and a famous composer, declining knowing much of the victim other than being "just a fan", and a document with a white liquid on it. Shortly after, the team had to head to the headquarters because of the extreme storm approaching. After the rain, many places were wet and with lots of puddles. The team decided it was best to look out for the street's avenue, looking for clues that could help in this confusing murder mystery, some items included Ruslan Stanislav's "advice" to the victim, an broken device and an mass of wet clothes laying around, after more searching, the team meets up with street performer Kadri "the Great", where he also declined to know much of the victim... After more examination at the Cafeteria's Tables was done, a security camera recording an apparent fight between Yelizaveta Vitaliya and the victim was found, together with a backpack and a suspicious box'.' The team concluded that checking the COSMOS-B Lab again could lead to more hints, like a Dumpling Box and a network file which had stored COSMOS-B's data. Shortly after they were able to arrest Ruslan Stanislav for the murder. Without denying or trying too much to hide the facts, Ruslan confessed the crime. He followed Askel though COSMOS-B and poisoned his breakfast, specifically his orange juice with a deadly amount of Advil. He also affirmed that Askel was a major consultant on his firm and that him leaving for greater work at COSMOS-B was devastating for his business, therefore if his firm couldn't "own" him, nobody could, he also tried to inform more about Askel's past, before being interrupted by a short-fused Anastasiya Victoria. During the trial, Judge Laurentiu sentenced him to 23 years in prison with no chance of parole. After meeting Viktor Krovopuskov, the player and him checked on Ruslan to see what he had to say, and he revealed that Askel, before working at COSMOS-B, and even his firm, he had a reputation of being a backstabber, very little to none information could be shared with him, because that would in the future bring problems to any potential company or such. To prove his claims, he asked the team to go search for an Tablet that Askel carried around, the Tablet had major information about COSMOS-B scientific research and even some minor COSMOS's ones, and Snezhana was quickly interrogated because of it, shocked, she affirmed to never notice it, and asked the team to check the Computer for the COSMOS-B files. Many mirrors for the files were made, with countless destinations, and the files found on the tablet were prooven to match the ones on the computer. Yelizaveta also went by the COSMOS headquarters to ask for help in finding the new music sheet that she just "made", and after the Cafeteria was investigated and the sheet was found, it was proven that not all of Vitaliya's songs were indeed authorial, and after a comparison, many recordings of her were proven to be stolen. Although not much happened, since she promised to not steal other composer's sheets again, but received a warning. After tidying everything up, the COSMOS headquarter received a message from the facility on Ukraine, telling them an important political figure was murdered by a "leader" on a hate activism organization. Summary Victim * [[Askel Gudbran|'Askel Gudbran']] (found dead on the cafeteria) Murder Weapon * Advil Killer * Ruslan Stanislav Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Dumplings. *The suspect knows Electronics. Suspect's Appearance * The suspect wears a Raincoat. * The suspect wears a Scarf. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Dumplings *The suspect uses Eye Drops Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Dumplings. *The suspect uses Eye Drops. *The suspect knows Electronics. Suspect's Appearance * The suspect wears a Raincoat. * The suspect wears a Scarf. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Dumplings. *The suspect uses Eye Drops. *The suspect knows Electronics. Suspect's Appearance * The suspect wears a Scarf. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Dumplings. *The suspect uses Eye Drops. Suspect's Appearance * The suspect wears a Raincoat Killer's Profile * The killer eats Dumplings. * The killer uses Eye Drops * The killer knows Electronics. * The killer wears a Raincoat * The killer wears a Scarf. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Cafeteria. (Clues: Victim's Corpse, COSMOS ID Card; Victim Identified: Askel Gudbran; New Suspect: Annushka Gennadiya; Bill) * Examine Cafeteria's Bill. (Result: Red Substance) * Analyse Red Substance (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer eats Dumplings) * Ask about Annushka Gennadiya relationship with the victim. * Investigate COSMOS-B Lab. (Clues: Wallet; Laptop) * Examine the Wallet. (Result: Faded Address Card) * Examine Faded Address Card. (Result: Stanislav's Management Consulting & Associates; New Suspect: Ruslan Stanislav) * Question Ruslan Stanislav about the Address Card (Prerequisite: Adress Card found; Profile Updated: Ruslan Stanislav eats Dumplings) * Examine Laptop. (Result: Victim's Laptop) * Analyse Laptop. (06:00:00) *Confront Annushka Gennadiya about engaging with the victim. (Profile Updated: Annuskha Gennadiya eats Dumplings) * Investigate Streets (Clues: Locked Phone; Document; Photo) * Examine Locked Phone (Result: The phone belongs to Snezhana Rosa) * Ask Snezhana Rosa about her phone on the hate speech parade. (Prerequisite: Examine Locked Phone) * Examine Document. (Result: White Liquid) * Analyse White Liquid. (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer uses Eye Drops) * Examine Photo (Result: New Suspect Identified: Yelizaveta Vitaliya) * Question Yelizaveta Vitaliya interactions with the victim. (Profile Updated: Yelizaveta Vitaliya eats Dumplings and uses Eye Drops) * Go to chapter 2! (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Avenue. (Clues: Broken Device; Faded Note; Pile of Clothes) * Examine Broken Device. (Result: Human Tracker) * Analyse Human Tracker. (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer Knows Electronics) * Examine Faded Note. (Result: Ruslan's "advice") * Confront Ruslan about his note to the victim. (Profile Updated: Ruslan Stanislav knows Electronics and uses Eye Drops) * Examine Pile of Clothes. (Result: Material Blend) * Analyse Material Blend. (Attribute: The killer wears a Raincoat.) * Ask Kadri the Great about his knowledge of the victim. (Profile Updated: Kadri the Great eats Dumplings) * Investigate Tables. (Clues: Locked Security Camera, Backpack, Box) * Examine Locked Security Camera. (Result: Yelizaveta Vitaliya's fight with the victim) * Confront Yelizaveta about her "discussion" with the victim. (Profile Updated: Yelizaveta Vitaliya knows Electronics) * Examine Backpack. (Result: Annuskha Gennadiya's property) * Question Annuskha Gennadiya about her backpack on a crime scene. (Profile Updated: Annuskha Gennadiya knows Electronics) * Examine Box. (Result: Kadri's caricature of the victim) * Confront Kadri about the caricature. (Profile Updated: Kadri the Great uses Eye Drops) * Investigate Computer Desk. (Clues: Dumpling Box, Computer * Examine Dumpling Box. (Result: Stained Clothing.) * Analyse Stained Clothing. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a scarf) * Examine Computer. (Result: COSMOS-B money transaction files.) * Ask Snezhana Rosa about the transaction files. (Profile Updated: Snezhana Rosa eats Dumplings and uses Eye Drops) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Chemical Understanding (1/9). (No stars) Chemical Understanding (1/9) * A''sk Ruslan about what he had to say before being arrested. (Available after unlocking Chemical Understanding; Reward: Burger)'' * Investigate COSMOS-B Facility. (Prerequisite: Ask Ruslan about what his reveal; Clue: Locked Tablet) * Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Classified COSMOS-B and COSMOS scientific progress archives) * Analyze Locked Tablet. (03:00:00) * See what Snezhana Rosa knows about the potential information leak. (Prerequisite: Locked Tablet analyzed; Reward: 20k Coins) * Investigate Computer Desk. (Prerequisite: Snezhana interrogated; Clue: COSMOS-B Alternative Mirrors) * Analyze COSMOS-B File Mirrors. (03:00:00) * Check what Yelizaveta wants. (Available after unlocking Chemical Understanding.) * Investigate Cafeteria (Prerequisite: Talk with Yelizaveta; Clue: Crumb-Covered Guitar Music Sheet) * Examine Crumb-Covered Music Sheet. (Result: Crumbs) * Analyse Music Sheet. (00:30:00) * Return the Music Sheet to Yelizaveta. (Reward: Guitar Button) * Move on to a new case! (1 star) Category:TemplatesCategory:TemplatesCategory:Templates